The Young Sky Blue Warrior's Great Adventure
by Little Miss Actress
Summary: With so many tales of gaining immortality, people don't seem realize one important thing. Eternity sucks. I can tell you that from experience. From the Salem Witch Trials to the Invasion of Manhattan & life in general, my life is just one big Soap Opera. What I didn't know however was the secrets surrounding my existence, and the tragedy of what happened to my family.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any characters other than the ones created for the sole purpose of this story. Everything else is owned by Marvel and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

><p>"Ah, twas the night before Christmas, where all find joy in spending the holiday with friends and family. And while those lucky souls get drunk, fight with relatives and party, I'm stuck in my apartment. <em>Feliz Navidad<em>." A young woman mumbled to her-self as she hung another ornament on a plastic evergreen whilst Spanish folk music played. Though she thought decorating Christmas trees by your-self was depressing, it was better than doing boring paperwork for her internship. Though she very much liked her employer and fellow intern, she hated the dull, pointless forms she was often assigned to fill out.

Then again, there wasn't much else to do in the tiny desert town of Puerto Antiguo.

The young woman's cell rang, shaking her out of her mildly depressed mood. The caller ID read _Jane Foster_.

"Something I can help you with this fine Christmas Eve?" The young intern asked in amusement. Jane never really called on the days she and fellow intern Darcy were off work unless Jane was completely swamped.

"Hey Maria. Sorry for calling you on Christmas Eve. I know you're probably busy with your Christmas plans, but I could really use you and Darcy right now. Can you come by the lab and help me with some of these readings?" Jane pleaded.

Maria? Oh right, that was Maria's current alias. She's lost count of the number of false names she's used over the years. Now it was Maria Vega. And as for working at Jane's lab on Christmas Eve…

"Sure. I don't have anything to do, so doing something _mildly_ entertaining would be greatly welcomed."

Maria could hear Jane smile over the phone.

"Great thank you. I _really_ appreciate this. How 'bout after this I can cook you and Darcy up dinner? As a personal thank you."

"You sure you can cook in your messy kitchen?" Maria often joked around about Jane's messy trailer, just to tease her a bit.

"Ha ha ha. Now would you mind coming over and help with these readings?"

Maria gave an over-dramatic sigh.

"If I have to, I guess I will." Both Physicist and Intern laughed before hanging up.

Maria grabbed her coat as the winter nights in New Mexico were often freezing, though the cold never really bothered her. She was almost out the door before spotting a dark figure looming in the hallway. With just a glance of the man she knew exactly who he was.

"Director Fury, to what do I owe the displeasure?" Maria asked mockingly.

Fury simply stared down the woman before pulling out a folded piece of paper and read: "Maria Vega. Age: Eighteen. Born on August 18, 1995 in Albany, New York. Parents: deceased. Attending University of New Mexico in Puerto Antiguo and living on family inheritance. At least that's your legal life story as of last year."

Maria glared at the man.

"Yes, did you not know that I have an on-going arrangement with SHIELD to have my identity changed about every eight to ten years? Must of come as a bit of a shock."

His expression stayed constant.

"That's not what peaked my curiosity. What got me curious about you is that the arrangement has been on-going since SHIELD was first inaugurated in the 1940's and that it has level 12 security. Meaning only the current Director can knows about the arrangement. Can you tell me how you managed that? Or how you, who should be an old crone, still has the appearance of an eighteen year old girl?"

Maria only smirked at the now vexed Director.

"You'll have to ask the two people who arranged it."

"And who would that be?"

Maria's smile only grew.

"Why SHIELD's first Director, Margaret Carter and Howard Stark. Now if you excuse me I have places to be. Bye-bye Director."

And with that the door slammed behind her as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Hey, thanks for coming on such short notice." Jane greets as Maria walks through the lab entrance.<p>

"No problem. Listening to Spanish folk music and decorating a plastic Christmas tree by yourself on Christmas eve is just depressing." I laughed as I waltzed over to Jane, Darcy, and the new readings that were the main source in entertainment in my life besides Spanish language Soap Operas and whatever new sitcom was airing.

"We disturb you're latest escapade with Rogelio and Xiomara? Did they finally get together? Did they have little drama queen babies?" Darcy playfully teased as I began looking at Jane's new readings.

"Are you kidding? They'll still be at Marisol's party come July." I smiled as Jane rolled her eyes and half-heartedly told us to get back to work.

And it was the usual routine: Jane on a roll, Darcy was clueless, and I really was just trying to kill time.

That was until I saw something in the readings that gave me an eerie feeling of nostalgia.

"Hey Jane, take a look at this."

Jane inspected the reading as I (soon followed by Darcy) took it upon my-self to look at the corresponding images from the time the reading took place.

The response from all of us was identical and instantaneous.

"What the…? What is that?"

Jane went to town inspecting and comparing various readings and thermal images before repeating many times over "This isn't right."

Darcy and I usually just let Jane be in her own little world, but today was not a typical day evidently as Darcy half-shouted "Can you just tell us what it is?"

Jane and I stared at her.

She looked back at me before saying "Well you wanted to know too!" in her usual exasperated defense.

"Calm down Darcy and take a look. See here?" Jane gestured to an odd looking swirl on the image, "This looks like it could be a subtle aurora, but that's impossible."

"Because Disney Princesses don't tour 'round New Mexico?" I asked while wearing a cheeky grin.

Jane gives me her famous look that just screamed, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, because auroras only happen in the North and South Poles. Not in Southwest America."

Honestly I knew this; I just really wanted to crack a joke.

Luckily (not for Jane though), I wasn't the only one who likes making wisecracks.

"So does it mean Santa Clause is coming to town?"

Oh Darcy, how I love your humor.

"Oh if he is, I need to talk to him about not getting _nearly_ enough gifts last year."

"Guys, can we pull our focus back? Signs of subtle aurora?" Jane was starting to lose her patience. And angry Jane was scary Jane.

"Okay," Darcy and I silently agreed to listen and we _might_ get our promised dinner, "Now, help me set up the monitoring equipment, and we can order some pizza. Does everyone agree on the plan?"

Darcy and I, being the pizza loving slackers that we are, high-fived in excitement.

"Alright, get started you two."

"Yessir!"


End file.
